One of a Kind
by NikkiBee
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. Meeting him, that is. But I don't think I could survive without him. That just goes to show that there are soul mates out there. Jack S./ OC It's my first story so please be nice! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So here's my first story (; I hope you enjoy it! Updates should be pretty quick, seeing as I don't have much going on in my life right now. So now, without further ado, I present '**_**One of a Kind.**_**'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean although I do wish Jack was mine. :3**

Chapter 1

My eyes scanned the tavern, resting on any filthy, loudmouthed scum who might resemble my target. Unfortunately for me, that was half the population of Tortuga.

Suddenly, I spotted him, bellowing over the noise any normal Saturday night brings to The Faithful Bride. Most likely telling lies to the poor sops surrounding him. Quickly, remembering the coordinates of his table in the busy pub, I hurried to the bar and paid Evelyn, the barkeep, for a room.

"Odd to see women do that..." she asked with good natured suspicion.

"Believe me, dear, the man who will be blessing me with his presence this evening is not high on that particular list. He has less value than dirt. Oh and I'll need to borrow some rouge and powder."

Evelyn smirked. "It's one of those times, is it? You overreact too much, Thompson. What did this one do?"

"Killed my brother."

The small smile immediately vanished from her sun kissed face, replaced by a look of deepest sympathy. "Oh Sadie, I'm so sorry." she breathed, resting a hand on her heart.

My serious expression wavered slightly as I swallowed the lump forming in the back of my throat . I had long since gotten over his death, but the wound was opened once more when I found out who had caused it. He would pay.

I pursed my lips slightly and looked down, tapping my finger on a wet spot on the bar, probably rum.

Finally, I found the dignity to look at her and asked her again if she had any makeup to spare. She told me that I could use some in her room, so I headed up the stairwell and to her bedroom on the second floor. I tossed my bag on her small bed and invaded her vanity drawers until I found a small container of rouge and a powder puff.

I tugged off my trousers and shirt and pulled a whore dress over my head. I stared at myself in the mirror, amazed that the absence of britches could make me look so different. Remembering that I had to make haste, I tore my eyes away from my foreign reflection.

With slight disgust, I applied rouge to my lips and powder to my cheeks and nose. After perfecting it as best as I could, I put my ashy blonde hair in a braid going down my back. I pushed up my corset, making my breasts look ridiculously exaggerated. Before I forgot, I attached a loaded pistol to my inner thigh. With one last glance at my temporary new look, I sighed at headed down the stairs.

Evelyn was polishing a glass behind the bar as I approached her.

"Wow! You most certainly clean up nice."

"That is not a compliment. I look horrid."

She chuckled lightly as she set the mug down.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends..." she said as she picked up another glass.

"Can I pretend that I work here for tonight?"

"Oh of course you can," she said dismissively.

"Thanks." I stated. "I need to be over by the one with the green bandana," I gestured with a hand.

"Oh that's table three. Just go over there and ask for refills or something."  
>she said, knowing me and that I would figure out.<p>

"Alright then,"

I made my way through the maze of tables, past prostitutes on pirate laps and drunks dozing off in pools of drool.

"Peter, this is for you." I whispered to myself as my gaze fell on the unpleasant man a few feet away from me.

Curt Reynolds. His hair hung in greasy locks, framing his porous face. That was his most unfavorable feature. Dry skin, complete with scars and scratches. And smack in the middle was his large, unusually oily nose, composed of some sort of cringe worthy red color.

He sent my skin crawling. But I did my best to put a smile on my face as I approached the small, cramped table.

"Can I get you boys something else? Wine? Little rum?"

Curt seemed to not hear me, as well as the other men.

So I did the next thing that popped into my mind. "Oh my God! Is that Captain Curt Reynolds? I've only heard stories! You are quite the talk of the ladies down at Madame Penelope's brothel, let me tell you."

That caught his attention. He smirked at his men revealing some crooked teeth. He then said, "And who might you be, beautiful?"

My heart leapt into my throat as I voiced the first name that came into my mind. "Johanna Carver, sir." I gushed flirtatiously, substituting my name with a friend's.

"Ah! Pretty... Very pretty indeed..." He whispered, causing an unpleasant churn in my stomach. "How's about we get a room after this? Right after ye get me crew here a couple more rounds of your finest port and rum, eh?"

I tried my best to give him a saucy wink and replied, "That would be lovely."

His crew around him started talking happily and slapping Curt on the back.

As soon as my back was turned I shuddered and heads towards the bar.

"So how'd it go?" Evelyn asked, in her usual position.

"I told him I heard he was good in bed. Said he'd get a room for as soon as I brought back more drinks for his men."

Evelyn's lip twitched in disgust. "And what are you gonna do with him once yer upstairs?"

"I'll think of something," I replied slowly as I began piling my tray with glasses and bottles of wine and rum.

Once again, I was at their table and passed glasses around to the other men where Curt winked and started heading towards the bar to pay for a room. "Oh there's no need for that, Captain... We'll use mine." I said sweetly, suddenly remembering the weapon I had strapped to my leg.

"Okay then, shall we?" he offered, taking my hand. I almost tore it away but remembered what I had to do.

"We shall." I stated squeezing his hand playfully as we strode to the staircase.

"Hey Captain! Mind if I have my turn with her once you're through?" one man bellowed and bursts out laughing. The crew joined in and hand that wasn't attached to Curt clenched secretly.

"Oh I'm afraid the lass won't be up for anything else tonight after I'm through with her." Curt grumbled suggestively.

I cringed inwardly and then stated, "Or possibly, the other way around."

The crew immediately started talking and I took that as our opportunity to head upstairs.

I lead him through the hallways until I came to a door that had a piece of paper that read, "Thompson" on the door. Before Curt could see it, I opened the door and tugged him inside. To my relief he let go of my hand and bolted the door behind us. I lay on the bed, pondering the plan I had I my head.

He turned around and I realized he still had his pistol in a holster on his belt. Quickly I said, "We're not going to need that now are we?" I said, gesturing to his weapon. Before he could do anything, I yanked it off of him and put it in a nightstand drawer.

He honestly didn't seem to be phased by that and sat next to me. His rough hands caressed my face clumsily and I pretended to look like I was enjoying myself. I ran my fingers through his awful hair and pressed our foreheads together.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door and we jumped.

Curt immediately stood and wrenched open the door to find a few of his crew mates standing there, looking angry.

"Oi, Cap'n! That girls not who you think she is. She rented this room before hand, she don't work 'ere! And the name on the door says 'Thompson', like the bloke who we killed a couple 'o months ago?"

I bit my lip as I quickly stood. In the process of explaining this to his captain, the man had made an opening in the doorway. I bolted through, the men shouting behind me.

I tore down the stairs, past a confused looking Evelyn and out into the warm night.

The crew wasn't far behind. I raced down to the beaches, where I realized there was some sort of celebration going on. Men and women alike were shooting their guns into the sky while a huge bonfire burned. A couple of folks were playing instruments and everyone was screaming lyrics to a song I'd never heard before.

But that didn't stop me. I sprinted to the docks, sure that my heart would burst. There my ship was, docked, and looking beautiful as ever, _Libre_. It means free in French, my home country. But I pushed on as I ran up the gangplank. My crew was lazily roaming the ship, half of them missing. Probably in the galley.

"Alright men!" I shouted, startling a few. "Christopher, take the helm! Down with the sails, gentlemen! Push off! Get us out of the bay!"

"Captain?" Willy, my young cabin boy, asked tentativly.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed that he wasn't bustling around like the other men.

"I think the boy means to ask how it went," intercepted Marcus, the cook.

"Ah, yes, of course." I sighed, coming to my senses. "He's still alive. It was a failed attempt."

They both nodded solemnly and hurried off to work.

"What's our heading?" shouted Christopher at the helm.

"Make for that small supplies island by Port Royal, you know the one. But take down the jolly rodger before we get too close, we don't want trouble from those redcoats, now do we?"

He nodded in confirmation. So with that, I turned and headed for my cabin.

It's a small, musty thing, slightly cramped from the furniture and souvenirs from my travels. But it was home. I tugged off my boots and collapsed on my bunk, sighing.

How could I be so stupid? I should've shot him as I ran. I knew I could've managed it.

Realizing I was still in my ghastly dress, I changed into more fitting ware and lay back down.I figured we would be there soon, so I closed my eyes for a moments rest. But before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a light knocking on my cabin door.<p>

"Yes?" I muttered sleepily.

"We're here, Captain." piped Willy's nervous voice.

"Okay." I replied as I stifled a yawn. "Be right out."

I slipped in my boots and ran my ringers through my hair.

I stepped outside into the balmy, summer night.

It was probably just after midnight. I sent Willy and Marcus out to fetch some basic supplies and ingredients for meals.

The rest of the men took this as an opportunity to sleep for a bit before we pushed off again.

I made my way off the gangplank and onto the warm sand, the water from the increasing tide lapping against my boots as I walked inland.

I paced around for awhile, pondering what do with myself next when there was quite a commotion coming from the shore. Naturally, I sprinted towards my precious vessel.

I found Christopher barking orders to my men. Seeing as he was my first mate, this was only appropriate. I quickly made my way up the gangplank once more and peered over the side of my ship.

Not too far away, a Port Royal navy ship was gliding towards us. What could they want?

"Lower the rodger!" I commanded, as Grunt slowly climbed to the nest and removed the flag.

"Slowly now," I almost whispered. He made his way down and said, "What 're they doin' here?"

"How could I possibly know?" I said.

"Cap'n, you want us to shove off?" one man asked.

"No. They've got us trapped." I replied simply. "Let's just see what they want and be on with our lives.

Suddenly, a voice from the approaching ship bellowed, "Captain Thompson of _Libre_, you are under arrest for the murder of General Calvin Archer. Please produce yourself or else we will be forced to attack."

"Formal gits, aren't they?" I muttered under my breath.

My crew mumbled amongst themselves, obviously confused.

Of course they were. They wouldn't have a clue.

A couple of months ago, while running away from some red coats, I came to a dead end and just shot at whoever I could as a last resort. I later discovered that one of the men I took down was Calvin Archer, navy general of Port Royal.

It wasn't my fault. I didn't know!

Before I could think of anything, I slipped into my cabin without notice of the navy and found myself stripping off my clothes and putting on the whore dress once more.

I came back out, putting on my best surprised expression and winking silently to my crew.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked innocently.

"Miss, we're here for Captain Thompson." The official said, unaware that the Captain, or yours truly, was in fact a woman.

"Wait!" A new voice sounded from the ship. "That's her! She killed General Archer! I saw her do it! She's not a whore!"

The words came out quick and breathless from a plump old woman. She was rather petite with annoyingly red cheeks and blonde hair streaked with grey.

"Well if the witness says so… Get her!" One of the navy men said, and that sent them grappling onto my beautiful ship. Before I knew it, I was being held tightly by some muscular redcoats.

I looked at my crew frantically but saw them surrounded by the heavily armed navy.

How could this have happened so easily? How was this possible? I was going to be hung… I just knew it. They might as well just shoot me now. But not after what I did. No, they would want a public death. I swallowed, not bothering to fight.

So with that, after a fleeting glance at my men and _Libre,_ I was taken to the navy ship.

Once there, they locked my in the brig. Never in my life had I been so humiliated.

I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my dress. Sobs racked my body as I pondered what terrible fate lay just hours away.

Weak, that's what I was. I could've done something to escape. I'm weak.

And with that, I fell asleep.

I awoke. It was one of those pitiful slumbers that leave you with heavy eyelids, aching bones, and making you even more tired than before.

I lay there for a few hours, gazing at the bars that imprisoned me and wondering if I could somehow get through. No. It was impossible.

Soon, the ship docked and men came for me. They blindfolded me and took me to their base's prison.

The blindfold was ripped from my face and I was informed that my trial would be in two days time.

I sighed, wondering if I should just starve myself before I went to the gallows.

Turning around in my small cell, I realized that I wasn't alone.

**Well there you have it! It's not the best thing I've ever written, I assure you. I will get better. :) Please tell me what you think! Liked it? Hated it? Constructive criticism welcome! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here's the second chapter my new story… I hope you like it! Oh and pretty please take time to give me just a teensy weensy review! It only takes five seconds and makes me more eager to write and update!**

Chapter 2

I gasped slightly in alarm when my grey eyes met brown ones.

The man in front of my held the same expression, only it looked it more pleased and his eyes shone with a lust I've only seen in pirates.

"Now, now... What have we here?" the man asked innocently, obviously amused.

My mouth opened and closed like some fish out of water, my voice lost.

"Decided to throw the old dog a bone." he muttered. "Now I don't even want to leave."

At last I found my voice, "I'd quite like it if averted your eyes from my chest."

His eyes flickered back up to meet mine and my breath hitched quietly when I saw the he was actually sort of attractive in his own way. Wild. Free. What a pirate should look like.

He smirked, and said, "Recognize me? I'm not surprised. Not a man, err, woman, on the seven seas that hasn't heard of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Honestly, I haven't." I said snottily.

His eyebrows knit together as he looked me up and down, as if I had six heads sprouting from my neck.

"Well now you have," he said dismissively, waving a be-ringed hand.

I scoffed and paced around the cell.

"So Captain Sparrow," I said with a slight sarcasm.

Obviously he didn't catch it, and instead bowed deeply and removed his tri-fold hat.

"At your service," he stated dramatically, and the added, "Or would you rather be of mine?"

I looked at him in disgust. "And what exactly makes you believe I would want to do that?"

"Your dress, for one. Hair looks like it hasn't seen a comb since last night, which is a good sign..."

I raised a finger to stop him and interjected, "And what if I told you I was here because I murdered Calvin Archer, general of the Port Royal navy?"

He chuckled and looked at me as if I was a foolish schoolgirl. "Oh please," he sighed, his voice full of laughter.

"Well I did. So there." I shot back immaturely.

"Prove it." he said with slight agitation.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I cordially invite you to my appointment with the gallows in two days."

He but his lip, looking at me with pity.

"Okay, okay. I'll take your word for it. But how did a whore like yourself manage to do it?" he stated, but I quickly snapped, "I'm not a whore."

He smirked. "Right and I'm Sandy Clause."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but couldn't stop the small smile from finding its onto my lips, despite his insult.

He smiled too, but I turned and plopped myself down on the hay that covered the floor of the cell.

"I'm a pirate." I stated, flashing him the "P" that was branded into my arm many years ago. "Sadie Thompson, captain of _Libre."_ I said proudly, pronouncing my ship's name in a thick French accent.

"Then explain the dress." He stated, still not convinced.

I sighed and told him of the events of yesterday. He just stared at me with his chocolaty eyes, drinking in the information I told him.

"And when I got down to the beaches, the townspeople were having this sort of celebration. Bonfire, gunfire, music. Know what I mean?" I continued.

"You know why they were celebrating, right?" He asked testily.

"No, no I don't." I said with a shrug.

"Because of you. General Calvin Archer was a serious pirate killer. Hated us almost as much as we hated him. Now that he's gone, things have loosened up." He replied gruffly.

I stared at him, wanting to believe what he was telling me but unable to.

"Really?"

"Really." He stated.

I shrugged and shook my head slightly, still in bewilderment. I stood up and peered out the tiny, barred window to see that it was completely dark.

"Might as well sleep now, while I can."

"Go ahead, I'll be up." He said dismissively as I lay down, bunching up hay for a pillow.

"Are you sure?" I asked, gasping slightly as my bare arms brushed the freezing stone floor.

He grunted in reply.

"Suit yourself," I said, stifling a yawn. I closed my eyes while it dawned on me that I would never get to sleep on the cold floor. I shivered, rubbing the goose bumps on my arms.

Before I knew it, there was a heavy weight over my body and I opened my eyes to find Jack's coat over my body.

"Wha-"I began but was cut off.

"Shh. Go to sleep." He whispered, toying with a strand of hay.

I turned over and immediately fell asleep.

My dreams, however, were haunted by images of nooses and pistols and red uniforms.

I woke up only once, gasping for air.

Jack was staring at me, his kohl-rimmed eyes wide with concern.

"B-bad dream," I muttered shakily, trying to calm myself down.

Jack nodded slightly and settled himself back down. Only then did I notice the way he was leaned up against the stone wall, facing towards me. I knew he wasn't sleeping before I was awakened by my nightmare.

"Were you… Watching me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes accusingly.

"Were you watching me?" He asked right back.

"I- I was sleeping!" I almost shouted at his childishness.

"Oi! Would you shut the hell up!" a masculine voice bellowed from down that hall, heavy with sleep.

"I was sleeping!" I repeated, this time quieter.

"I can't help it." He stated.

"And why is that?" I hissed angrily.

"You're pretty," he said simply and my eyes widened slightly at the turn of the conversation.

"Well, just don't do it again." I said, as if I hadn't heard his last comment. I pulled his coat snugly around myself, quietly inhaling the scent of saltwater and rum. I turned on my side, facing away from him, but as I tried to fall back asleep, I could feel his eyes on me.

I awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the window, casting shadows on the dirty floor.

I sat up and stretched, wishing I had a change of clothes.

That's when I remembered the pistol I had strapped to my leg.

I turned to see Jack sleeping lightly, quiet snores emanating from him.

I pondered waking him. To tell him the plan I now had forming in my brain.

I bent down and shook him gently.

"Jack," I whispered. "Get up you great useless thing."

He muttered sleepily, but his eyes remained closed.

"Well you've left me no choice. I am not sorry." I said solemnly as I stood, staring at his sleeping form.

I took the small pail of drinking water by the entrance to our cell and without a second thought, dumped it over him.

He immediately awoke with a loud gasp and cursed.

It took him a moment to notice where he was and what was happening, when he met my eyes.

"She-demon!" He shouted.

I couldn't help it, I giggled

"It lives," I said, once he was settled down. "Now get up, we're leaving."

"And how exactly do you plan to make this sortie?" Jack asked, wiping the water from his face and wringing it from his long locks.

"Let's just say I have a trick up my _skirt," _I said, laughing at my pathetic joke.

Jack seemed to take this more suggestively and raised his eyes brows as my arm traveled underneath my dress and produced a pistol.

"Brings a new meaning to armed and dangerous, eh?" Jack chuckled. "How'd you do that?"

"It was strapped to my leg," I said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "Pervert."

He only laughed harder, and stood up and placing his hat on his head.

"Stand back," I said cautiously, as I aimed the gun at the hinges of the door. Bracing myself and squeezing my eyes shut, I pulled the trigger.

An earsplitting _bang _echoed loudly around the prison and the fell to the floor.

"Nice shot," Jack muttered, and I replied a thanks as we fled the building, sprinting to the docks, prisoners yelling behind us, begging us to return and free them.

I ignored them, and only stopped when I saw my ship, docked and ready.

Another vessel was next to mine, and it didn't look like it belonged to the navy.

It was magnificent. Dark brown, shining slightly in the Caribbean sun. The thing that really stood out to me was the black sails. It seemed so bold to choose that color for some reason. It was sending some sort of message that I couldn't quite put in words.

I turned and saw Jack had stopped next to me, a smirk creeping onto his lips, staring fondly at the ship, as if confronting a lover after a long, long time.

"Yours?" I said quietly, almost jealous.

"Aye. _The Black Pearl._"

I found myself smiling at the name, liking it a great deal.

We snapped out of our trance as we heard the distant shouts and pounding footsteps of the redcoats behind us.

I noticed my crew peeking over the side of my ship, roused by the sudden commotion.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye?" I said hurriedly, nodding at my crew to lower the sails.

"I guess so," Jack said deeply. "Until we meet again?"

"Until we meet again," I repeated, and held his gaze, staring into his orb-like eyes.

I broke the stare all too soon and hurried up my gangplank, Jack was doing the same.

Both of our ships pulled out of the dock, the navy shouting behind us as we sailed swiftly out of the Port Royal bay. We parted ways once we hit open ocean, and I walked into my cabin.

I sighed and lay down on the bed, all the running from earlier catching up with me and making my eyelids feel heavier, despite the fact that it was barely afternoon.

I decided to take a nap, my eyes agreeing with me and shutting.

This time, nightmares did not plague my dreams, but the beautiful eyes of Jack Sparrow instead.

I awoke about two hours later and went out onto the deck where my crew was leisurely roaming around.

"Captain?" called Christopher's voice from the helm. "Was that Jack Sparrow who was on the docks with you earlier?"

"Aye," I replied, looking up at him curiously. "You know him?"

"Everyone does," he said simply, turning the wheel a bit.

"Apparently everyone but me," I said, mostly to myself and I made my way to the side of the ship and leaned over the rail.

I watched the ocean for a while, mesmerized by the waves.

I could only think about the next time I would be seeing Jack.

**So there you have it, guys! Jack has finally made his appearance and Sadie can't stop thinking about him. We've seen this before, haven't we? (: Sorry it's so short… Next one will be longer! I will start writing it as soon as I get some FEEDBACK! **

**~Nikki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Sorry this is took SOLONG to update… Life, ya know? Again, it's super short. But, hey. It's important to thestory XD PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

several weeks later...

I tilted the ships wheel a bit to the left, wondering when I would see it.

We had been out here for many days, without even a glimpse of the Isla de Muerta.

It is said that you must be lost in order to find the island, but we had been without luck.

I decided to give it a rest for this evening. The sun was about to set and I wanted something to eat.

"Weigh anchor!" I commande suddenly, giving the men on deck a start.

They bustled around, tossing the the anchor into the orange-tinted waters.

I went below deck without another word.

I found Marcus busily making some broth, and I grabbed an apple from a basket on one of the small tables.

"We're almost out of fruit," I remarked. "I think we should give this a rest for now and make for Tortuga for supplies." I bit into the apple, my stomach feeling relief, for I hadn't eaten much all day.

"Giving up so easy, Captain?" Marcus said harmlessly, but for some reason it made me scowl menacingly at him.

"You go up there and stare into an empty horizon for five days straight, then see if you'd call it easy." I snapped.

He raised his hands in surrender, and began ladling soup into bowls.

"Hungry?" he asked, and I replied by snatching a bowl from his hand and made for the door.

"I'll be in my cabin." I said without looking back, and snapped the door shut behind me.

Once I had finished my dinner, I got ready for bed. I washed my face with fresh water and slipped off my boots.

I extinguished the few candles in my quarters and got beneath the thin covers, sighing contently as the cold cloth touched my hot skin.

I regretted my behavior towards the crew, but they should only expect it from me. It's not like it's new to them.

I think I get frustrated too easily. It's just always been hard to be a woman captain. You can't always focus on the task ahead. Men, feelings, and discrimination always seem to find their way into my life, as carefree as I may try to seem.

I sighed again, this time more unhappily, as I shut my eyes.

Why can't I live like Jack? Free and untamed, on that beautiful boat. Oh great, now I'm thinking of him again.

The Captain's face has plagued my dreams since the night we parted. I don't really know why. It's like when I met him some place inside of me was filled. Completed. Now that he's gone, he's taken that with him.

It doesn't make sense because it's not like I know him. The brief time we were together hardly left me enough time to even converse with him.

But he had an effect on me that I just can't explain. And the awful part is, I think it's getting worse.

When I finally fell asleep that night, I dreamt of him. I woke up, flinging my pillow against the wall in frustration.

I figured it wasn't too late, and the crew would still be up. So I set off to their quarters, finding that I was right.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"Men, I want to leave for Tortuga at dawn."

They obviously heard me, so I just left as returned to my cabin.

Retrieving my pillow, I lay back down, trying to think of anything but Jack Sparrow as I let my ship rock me into oblivion.

I awoke to a blinding sunlight streaming through my tiny window.

I sat up, yawning quietly as I gathered my thoughts, a daily process for my complicated life.

We were going to Tortuga today.

Even if I didn't happen to see Jack, it would still be nice to stay on land for a day or two. I was getting tired of being at sea, which surprised me. I usually never wanted to make port until last minute. I think that the complex Isla de Muerta nonsense got me thinking like this.

I dressed in one of my many fresh outfits and stepped outside into the warm morning air.

The crew had followed my directions, for we were sailing swiftly, with a heading.

I found Christopher at the helm, a hand resting gently on one of the spokes.

"Morning," he said, glancing at me.

"Morning, beautiful day." I replied, gazing up at the clear sky.

"Aye. Perfect for a long day of sailing."

I knit my eyebrows together at that and said, "What do you mean? We weren't even that far from Tortuga."

"Well," he said, "The men and I just figured we'd be at sea longer."

"Okay..." I said slowly. "It just didn't work out. But do you understand how hard it is to find something while trying to get lost?"

"Sorry Captain," he remarked, choosing to not answer my question, which was probably a better idea. "Wasn't my place."

"That it was," I said shortly, and headed for the galley.

I took the last banana from the fruit basket and found some gruel (still warm) in a pot.

I ate quickly by myself and returned to the main deck.

We were docking, some men already on land.

I retrieved some clothes from my cabin and placed them in a basket.

I made my way down the gangplank and handed the basket to Willy, who scurried off to a nearby washing house.

I chuckled at his retreating form and made for the Faithful Bride.

I entered, surprised to find it quite busy for so early in the day.

As I stepped deeper into the tavern, I realized that more than half of the people there were crowding around one table, talking loudly all at once.

I walked over there and tried to peer over the various heads, but alas, I couldn't even glimpse who was sitting at the cramped table.

I spotted Evelyn wiping down a deserted table, an annoyed expression on her usually pleasant face.

"Hey." I greeted, raising my voice slightly over the noise.

Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Afternoon, Sadie! Can I get you anything?" she asked brightly, puffing a stray strand of platinum blonde hair out of her blue eyes.

"Well actually, I came here on other business, but rum sounds fine. And I have to ask... What on earth is going on over there?"

She sighed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well it seems that Jack Sparrow has returned from the dead. Mutinied against, he was. Shame, actually, worlds a nicer place without him."

I stated at her, not believing my luck of happening across him. But it bothered me that she would say such unkindness towards him.

"And why exactly do you say that?"

She sighed again. "Oh him and I have a past. He left me. Told me he loved me. And then he still shows up occasionally as if things never changed, trying to coax me into bed with him."

I bit my lip. Why did I come to find him?

Evelyn excused herself to go and fetch my drink. I decided to just go and sit by the bar and chat with Evelyn, not wanting anything to do with the commotion going on a few feet away.

I turned around quickly, and suddenly collided with something hard.

"Oi! Who do you think you ar-" barked a deep and unfortunately formiliar voice.

"Oh, well if it isn't my old inmate!" Jack exclaimed, rum bottle clasped in hand. "Come to see if the rumors were true? Old Jack is back." he chuckled at his stupid little rhyme.

"No, actually. Why do you always think my motives have something to do with you?" I snapped, angry, yet I found my eyes melting into his involuntarily.

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

I scoffed, walking around him towards the bar.

"Hey, hang on a minute." he said quickly, grabbing my wrist in his warm hand.

"Don't be so cold towards me. I saved your skin."

I gaped up at him, appalled by his self-centeredness.

"Recall that I saved yours, bastard!" I spat, not holding back my rich vocabulary.

"I will allow you to maintain your fictions, if you will please resist using such language."

I rolled my eyes, wrenching my wrist away from his grip and striding towards the bar.

Evelyn looked up suspiciously, but I waved my hand dismissively.

I purchased a room, and before it got too late, went upstairs to bed.

To my absolute horror, I found the room next to mine had the name "Sparrow" scrawled on it.

I sighed and walked into my threshold, kicking off my boots and collapsing on the small bed.

It took me awhile to fall asleep, and when I heard the distant rumble of voices next door, I realized I wouldn't be sleeping at all that night.

One voice belonged to Jack and the other was feminine and giggly, thick with drink. I smothered my face with a pillow, groaning.

As I suspected, I didn't fall asleep that night, but instead tried my best to ignore the noises from next door.

Right before I fell asleep, I promised myself I would talk to him again in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya have it…. Please review. It makes me smile. (;<strong>


End file.
